


Trippin' on Korok Seeds

by akitkatbar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Korok Seeds, Let Link Sleep™, Link is so done with this shit, Link's curiosity knows no bounds, Sidon tries Link’s Theory, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), This Is STUPID, Weird game mechanics, What if Wolf Link talks, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), another stupid loz fic from yours truly, finished this before my shift started, it works, like i seriously head canon this, little sappy at the end, my new favorite tag, tagging & updating on my phone is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Link's the only one that can see Wolf Link. What if Link figures out he's the only one who can talk to him too?A headcanon test.





	1. Link Gives Up™

**Author's Note:**

> me playing this morning on my bed: "what if wolfy can talk to linky. how weird would that be."
> 
> boom. this fic born. enjoy.

The wolf looked straight into Link’s shiny blue eyes, his tongue sticking out in a lopsided fashion as his tail wagged happily behind him in the dirt. Link watched the predator’s eyes follow his movements, he wasn’t exactly sure if he himself was the wild animal’s next meal.

He honestly didn’t want to go back to one of the nearby stables bleeding out from another wolf pack fight. Link cautiously sat down against one of the bigger boulders and sighed. “Where did you even come from?!”

The wolf barked, the sound almost like hitting a metal sword against rocks in frustration. Not like he _knows_ what that sounds like. Nope, he _never_ gets frustrated.

“…Right, I don’t speak wolf. This is just flippin’ great.” He’s not getting frustrated, he totally doesn’t want to go through his weapons to smash a couple rusty swords. Nope. Link just wanted to hunt in peace, wanting to perfect his headshot technique for when he fights bigger monsters, like those fucking _Lynels._ The wild boar he found alone in the grassland seemed like an easy target, and as Link stalked towards it in a low crouch, he heard a howl and barking.

Of course, Link thought _he_ was the target of the howls, cursing at himself for not clearing out the surrounding wolf packs he had seen on his ride. He should’ve stomped over them with his horse. Easy meat.

But, before Link could blink, a wolf sprung forward and barked at the boar, alerting it and making a run for it. The wolf chased it’s prey before grabbing it and killing it, the boar disappearing in a bout of smoke, leaving two chunks of meat. Thankfully, the wolf didn’t eat his original prey, but the wild dog has been following him around since.

“Go away, dog. Why are you so attached?”

The wolf cocked his head to the side, his ocean blue eyes taking a curious twinkle. A low whine escaped its mouth, seemingly upset with Link’s stubbornness regarding taking it as his companion.

“If you can at least _sound_ like you can respond, then maybe. _Maybe_! I’d consider letting you venture with me. But last time I checked with the Gerudo wolves, they do not talk. None of them do.”

The oddly colored wolf growled. Link felt like he was talking to a rock. There’s no way he’d even consider—

Another whine escaped the wild animal’s mouth, before an almost coughing noise followed. “Sorry, Link…”

Link blinked, hoping this was all just some weird fever dream. “I need to sleep for another hundred years. Goodnight wolf.”

“Link don’t say that…,” another whine.

“Good. Night!” Link shuffled around to find his Hylian hood in his little compartment, covering his face and wished he didn’t let his curiosity win when he licked the Korok seed he found in a mushroom patch.


	2. Prince Sidon Trips on Korok Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to get Prince Sidon to see Twilight Wolf. It works, for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t know whether to add a chapter or just make a new story,,, but I added new chapter instead. Been writing this on the way to work, lunch breaks, when my boss takes me back home, when I should be sleeping...
> 
> Anyways! Finished this as I sat in a corner in the warehouse store I work at trying to warm up (or at least feel my toes). Enjoy!

“You can’t… See him?” The short hero asked, his wolf companion sitting on the blue glass-like floor that decorated the Zora Domain.

Sidon frowned, “Are you sure you haven’t hit your head from diving everywhere? Would you want to be checked out by one of our healers?”

Link brushed off the concern. “It’s okay. I wonder why you can’t see him…” The wolf version of himself watched Link, his eyes narrowed with thought. “I’m pretty sure he’s real. Like a physical body. He just says he’s from an alternate timeline?”

“Odd,” Sidon wonders aloud, “can he describe where he came from? How he got to our so-called ‘timeline’?”

“Maybe you can lick a Korok seed too…,” Link mumbles before clearing his throat. “Never mind that, how’s the Domain holding up since Ruta stopped?”

Sidon exchanged is worrying frown for a smile with confidence. He rattled on about having volunteers fix up the more intricate pieces of what travelers might see, as for also making it easier and safer for other tourists to get better access to the area as well. Link, trying his best to listen and respond, was lost in thought.

The wolf sitting near him whined, breaking Link from his thoughts. That’s when Link thought of a possible way to prove that the wolf was real.

“Sidon, would you be able to escape the Domain for a bit? I think I’ve figured out a way to show you Twilight.”

* * *

The three had moved away from any of the connecting bridges into Zora Domain, Link leaving his horse near the grand entrance, taking some extra meat and salt rocks for cooking later. Sidon floated on the surface of a pond near the Divine Beast, watching his small friend unload his bags and Sheikah Slate. He figured the wolf was near him as well.

“So how would this work?” Sidon questioned as Link slid off his clothes so they don’t get soaked.

“Easy,” Link dug through a small pouch he received from Hetsu, “lick one of these.”

Sidon moved to the shore of the small pond, his golden eyes twinkling with curiosity. “Is this one of those seeds you were mumbling about?” Link nodded. “…Is this safe?”

Link shrugged. “Not sure.” Watching the prince’s face contort with hesitation, Link restarted, “I mean, it probably is. Usually I just trade the seeds in for more weapon space. I think it’s okay.”

Sidon swallowed a gulp of humid air, still not entirely convinced. “I’m sure you’d not want to poison me, Link. I trust you.”

Link’s face dusted with a small blush as Twilight sat next to him near the shore. The wolf looked up to Link and let out a snort, amused with Link’s weird thinking to get the prince to see him. The Hylian turned to reach out and pet Twilight’s head, giving him a light scratch just as he heard the familiar tail thumping on the ground.

Both Links watched Prince Sidon open his mouth and stick out his tongue cautiously, giving a kitten lick to the Korok seed. Link watched as the Zoran’s scales moved with his red-colored body as he shivered, probably not liking the seed’s weird forest-dirt taste.

Another shiver raked Sidon’s frame as he returned the seed. “Where do you find those things?”

“Found that one somewhere near here… I think,” Link paused, “actually it’s better if you don’t know. Hard to explain.”

Sidon hummed, blinking a few times as he raised his focus upwards to the early afternoon sun. The small Hylian really wanted this to work the way he planned, even if he himself still was still questioning how it all worked. With a shaky breath, Link starts, “did it work?”

Sidon hums again, the sound not giving away his answer. Twilight shook his head back and forth between the two with an almost somber expression, a huff escaping his snout in defeat. Link’s ears twitched at the sound and he frowned in response, sliding himself down the shoreline of the pond to float on the lukewarm surface.

Just as Twilight was going to join his companion in the water, Sidon stiffened as the wolf moved closer into the shallow shelf. Twilight froze, his paw stopped midair as Sidon stared directly into the creature’s light blue eyes. Link noticed where the Zoran was staring and smiled, flipping himself over to doggy paddle to the two.

“Did it work?”

Sidon hummed once more, the noise ending a bit higher than the others. “So this, ah, wolf... He’s got almost a forest hue on his fur, yes?”

“Yup.”

“Strange markings in a creamy milk color?”

“Yup.”

Sidon paused. The black slots of his pupils widened just a bit, reminding Link of a small house cat. The prince chuckled, raising a hand over the wolf, dropping it carefully on his head. Twilight made an amused huff, tongue out and tail wagging.

“So this is the wolf? Twilight, you called it?”

Link nodded. “He materialized on a hunt for boar. Thought I was hallucinating after taste-testing one of those Korok seeds. That’s where the idea came from.”

“Ah,” Sidon replied, his focus on the wolf in front of him. “He seems like good company. I’m actually slightly jealous of him. I can’t leave the Domain just as much as you can to travel the other parts of Hyrule.”

Link smiled faintly. “Once I finish my quests, we’ll travel together. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetLinkEnjoyLife2k19  
> ———  
> i love the mute/selective mute link fics. but i also love talking link cuz maybe theres a reason why he barely speaks in the game (it's cause he'd shit talk everyone, he's so done with everyone's shit)  
> —  
> link, the last champion = aang, the last airbender


End file.
